


Shrapnel [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: the Quartermaster podfics [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Clone Characters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Some wounds don't quite heal, but maybe you can cover the scars with tattoos.
Relationships: Steady/Heart
Series: the Quartermaster podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Shrapnel [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shrapnel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466364) by [Batdad (MizGoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad). 



**Title:** Shrapnel

**Fandom:** Star Wars Clone Wars

**Author:** Batdad

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Steady & Tadhg, Steady/Heart

**Rating:** Mature

**Length:** 11:03

**Summary:**

> Some wounds don't quite heal, but maybe you can cover the scars with tattoos.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466364)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/shrapnel.mp3)


End file.
